


When We're Alone

by louisvuittontrashbags



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingerfucking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 16:56:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11536458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisvuittontrashbags/pseuds/louisvuittontrashbags
Summary: King Noctis puts the moves on fem!reader, taking her in his study. NOTE: If you saw this fic on Tumblr it's got a different title because my dumb ass actually forgot what I'd originally called it lol.





	When We're Alone

With the dawn finally restored to the land, Lucis was rebuilding, having rallied behind its brave young king. Your family had served the Lucian line for generations, but when Insomnia fell you’d lost everything; when the darkness came you’d taken up arms and fought alongside those who maintained their loyalty to the lost king Noctis, helping those in need wherever you found them. The battle to restore the dawn was long and arduous, but it resulted in the restoration of the light and the rightful King of Lucis to the throne. You’d pledged your loyalty and gotten to work immediately, working alongside the King’s strategist to help rebuild the kingdom, and your efforts had paid off. Things were going so well the King was already being urged to marry and produce an heir, a concept the King did not seem to relish. Well… perhaps not so much the idea of marriage as the prospects being offered to him. You enter his study to  set another proposal on the desk before him and he rolls his eyes immediately.

“Let me guess… another noble old family who cowered through the darkness looking to offer their daughter to me.”

“Wow… Your Grace is as perceptive as ever.”

“I keep telling you not to call me that.” 

“As you wish, Your Highness.”

Noctis balls up the proposal and tosses it at you. “Seriously, how many times do I have to tell you you can just call me Noctis? At least when we’re alone.”

_When we’re alone._ The words sound so wonderful together—truth be told, as a girl you’d had a crush on the prince from a distance, and he'd only gotten hotter with age. You tried to quash the attraction blooming inside of you but the long hours spent in such close quarters only made things worse. At this point you were certain you were in deeper than even your old teenage crush—after all, back then you weren’t speaking much to the prince directly. Some petty part of you enjoyed the King’s rejection of his many proposals, even though you knew it could never be you. Still, you enjoyed your time with him where you could get it. Deep down in your heart you foolishly hoped perhaps he did too—he was always sitting close to you, smiling at you from across the room, going out of his way to make you laugh…. but no, surely you’d never be that lucky.

“So I guess I'll tell Ignis it’s a no for this one too? We probably should make a form letter…”

Noctis laughs, and the sound makes your heart skip a beat. _Gods, I’m hopeless._ “Maybe so. Come here, I want you to look over this guest list with me.” He waves you over from the other side of the desk, and you come to stand beside him, leaning in close to look at the paper on the desk in front of him. You can feel your pulse in your ears, and you bite your lip to try to keep yourself together. Noctis smells incredible, and it’s all you can do not to pitch forward and kiss him. He reaches one hand out to press lightly at the small of your back, and you can feel your skin prickle at the point of contact. 

“Um… t-this looks good so far…” _Fuck, ______, try not to sound like such a nervous teenager._ “But there’s a couple of houses you’ve left off here that you’ll want to make sure we invite, their support has been crucial to our efforts.”

“Hmm… I’ll just leave those decisions to you and Ignis… I’ve got a lot on my mind these days.”

You lick your lips nervously, trying desperately to keep your voice casual; Noct’s proximity to you is throwing your body into overdrive. “Anything I can help with, Your Grace?” 

His hand strays from the small of your back to your waist, coming dangerously close to your ass on its way. When you turn to look at him the King’s face is mere inches from yours; there’s a look on his face you’ve never seen. When he answers you his voice is low with… _need? Is this happening?_

“I keep telling you to call me Noctis.”

You’re frozen in place, uncertain what to do, scarcely daring to believe the position you’re in. _This is a dream, right? A joke?_ But his face keeps coming closer, until all you can do is close your eyes. When you feel his long, soft hair tickling your face and his nose brushing against your own you open your eyes just in time to see the King of Lucis kissing you. You close your eyes again, trying to savor the moment as long as you can. His lips are so soft, and his facial hair feels so pleasant against your skin; when he breaks away from you it takes every bit of willpower not to throw yourself back at him. You open your eyes to see him smiling gently at you, and the sight of it melts your insides. _If I hadn’t already fallen for him before… Astrals help me._  

“Um… Noctis…”

“…you finally said it.” You’ve never seen him look so happy. His eyes shine with a light that could chase away even the cursed darkness. “Please, say my name again. It sounds so sweet coming from your lips.”

“…Noctis.”

He takes your face in his hands and pulls you in close, kissing you with a tenderness that has all the nerves rushing out of you in a sigh. You tangle your hands in his hair, just as you’ve always fantasized, and you’re pleased that it’s just as amazing as you’d dreamed. He wraps his arms around your waist, letting his fingertips sink into your the fabric of your dress. You let out a quiet moan and immediately regret it, pulling back and clapping a hand over your mouth. “Oh Gods, I’m not… I didn’t mean…”

Noctis pushes his chair out from his desk and pulls you down onto his lap, kissing you with a heat that sends a shiver down your spine. His tongue slips into your mouth, and he groans as he tastes you. You can feel his arousal beneath you, and most of you is flattered and excited… the other tiny percentage is terrified someone will walk in on you. You reluctantly break your kiss to express your concerns to the King.

“Noctis… someone could walk in any minute.”

“So? I’m the King. I can do whatever… and whoever I want.”

“…is this really okay? …I mean, you’re the king. And I’m me.”

Noctis lifts you up off of his lap and sets you on the desk, fixing you with his intense stare. He pushes his chair out of the way as he gets to his knees, slowly slipping his hands beneath the hem of your skirt to ghost up your thighs. You shudder at the tease, but you keep your eyes on him as he speaks. “Do you really think I have any interest in those nobles and their daughters? You caught my eye the moment I saw you… and your competence and… devotion only made me want you more.” 

He pushes your skirt higher, exposing your bare legs inch by inch. You look frantically towards the partially-open door, but your desire for the king outweighs your concern for propriety. When you feel his hands grabbing a hold of your panties and pulling them down you lift yourself off of the desk to help him, resting one leg on his shoulder as he tosses your underwear beneath his desk. He leaves a trail of hot kisses up your calf and thigh, leaving you squirming in his grasp.

  
“I’ve dreamed of taking you on this desk so many times, you know…” he murmurs against the smooth skin of your thigh, burying his face in your mound and inhaling deeply. You cry out as his tongue delves between your slick folds, sending prickles of heat all along your skin. He looks up at you from between your legs as he explores every inch of your sex, his needful groans sending delightful vibrations resounding through your body. You thread your fingers through his hair, pulling him closer and gasping as his nose presses against your clit. He drags his tongue up from your slit towards your sensitive bundle of nerves, sucking your clit into his mouth as one finger teases your entrance. 

  
“Noctis… please…” You sigh, and he slides one long finger deep inside of you, provoking a drawn-out gasp. You scrabble for purchase on the desk as Noctis finger-fucks you, adding a second finger as he continues to work your clit with his tongue. Your desperate attempt to find something to hold onto sees you knocking over bottles of ink, paperweights, and stacks of documents but Noctis holds your thigh tightly in place with one hand, keeping his deep blue eyes trained on you all the while as if to remind you who’s running the show. His fingers glide in and out of your pussy, curling inside to stimulate you in a way that has you nearly coming apart in his grasp right then and there. You bite your lip, trying to hold back your moans, but Noctis lifts his head from your sex to growl a command at you.

“Don’t. I’ve been waiting for this for so long… I want to hear it all. I want to hear you cry out for your king.”

Noct’s words wash over you, tipping you over the precipice and sending you hurtling into ecstasy. You grip his hair tightly as you arch your pelvis up against his mouth, gasping and moaning his name and title in turn. 

“Ahhhn!! My King… my Noctis… mmnnh!!”

As your cries echo through the study, you’re certain someone must have heard by now, but Noctis shows no signs of concern. He rises to his feet to kiss you, letting you taste your essence on his tongue. His facial hair is wet with your honey, and part of you can’t believe that the king of Lucis is french-kissing you, his beard glistening with your own juices. _How is this my life?_ A jangling noise shakes you out of your reflections, and when you look down you can see Noctis has freed his erection from the confines of his kingly raiment. His cock is as noble and elegant as you’d expect from a king, though that doesn’t make the sight of it any less tempting. A pearly bead of precum leaks from the tip, and he swipes his thumb over it to rub the liquid over his length as he strokes himself. He bites his lip and lets out a quiet groan as he takes you in, sitting before him on his desk, served up to him on a silver platter. His hands snake around your waist to grab your ass, pulling you in closer and lining himself up with your entrance. He slides into you smoothly, his palms sliding up from your ass to your hips, gripping you possessively. His head descends swiftly towards your chest and bites down onto your neck, sucking the bitten area hard. He litters your skin with bites as he thrusts into you, staking his claim on your body definitively. 

“Mmm… Noctis… everyone is going to see those…”

“That’s the idea. I want everyone to know you’re mine.”

_You’re mine._ The words send a jolt through your body, and you can’t stop the moan that tears itself from your lips. He jackhammers into you, hard enough that the desk you’re sitting on is rocking forward with each thrust. Noctis is still marking your neck enthusiastically, but he hesitates for a moment, seeming to look behind you. “Is someone there?” you gasp, but he smiles slyly. “No… no one.” He sinks his teeth into your shoulder and thrusts into you with abandon, but you can’t quite shake the feeling that he’s looking at someone you can’t see. You don’t have much time to worry about your mystery voyeur, however, because Noctis is still railing away at you and he’s picking up speed and intensity. He reaches one hand down to work your clit with his thumb, and the combination of his cock filling you up and his nimble hands bring you to orgasm for the second time. You pull him in close and cry out into his open mouth, doing your best to muffle your cries with his kiss, but the pleasure spreading through your body is making it rather difficult to keep quiet. The king crests his own peak not long after you, reaching a crescendo as he slams his hips against yours one final time. He grunts, burying his face in your shoulder as he comes inside of you. 

Noctis withdraws himself from you, his eyes drifting down to watch as his seed drips from your sex to pool onto his desk. “Um… sorry…” you begin to apologize, but he interrupts you with a kiss. “Don’t. I want to savor this sight for a while.”

“Ah… well… I guess it’s your desk. So… are we going to talk about what this means for us?

  
Noctis laughs. “You really can’t let me enjoy this for at least another minute?”

“…fine.”

—-

Just behind the door, Ignis lets out a quiet sigh, silently lowering his walking stick to the ground. As he walks away, he takes a deep breath, inhaling through his nose and exhaling through his mouth, trying desperately to think of anything other than the tryst he just overheard. Noctis saw him, he’s certain of that… but he didn’t seem at all bothered by it. It was almost as though he wanted him to hear… _could it be? Or am I only reading my own desires into this?_


End file.
